


Morgana questioning Gwen's love for her

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: It's a thin line between Mistress and Servant [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While riding in the mountains; Morgana feels that's the perfect time to find out why Gwen was distancing herself from her lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgana questioning Gwen's love for her




End file.
